


Just A Little Stomach Virus

by anotherfandomanotherobsession



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Geoff and Adam are in it for like 2 seconds, M/M, Swearing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfandomanotherobsession/pseuds/anotherfandomanotherobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ray gets sick and Joel worries too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Stomach Virus

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I feel all icky, thanks a lot school. Rated Teen just because there is puking that happens, though it doesn't go into great detail.

Joel was jostled awake in the middle of the night by his boyfriend, Ray, who had immediately sat up in their bed; hands clenched over his stomach.

“Ray, you alright?” Joel asked as he sat up next to him.

Ray shook his head in response, eyes suddenly widening, he quickly threw off the blankets and bolted for the bathroom. Soon, just as Joel expected, he heard the sounds of Ray retching into their toilet.

He lazily stood up and walked to their small, dimly lit bathroom. Ray was kneeling over the toilet, tears beginning to fall down his face. Joel knelt down next to him, “Is it okay if I rub your back?” he whispered; he wanted to be sure that he wasn’t going to make it worse; he knew from experience some people didn’t like back rubs when puking. 

Ray nodded his head, subsequently starting to vomit into the toilet bowl again. Joel began rubbing small circles into the small of Ray’s back, whispering words of reassurance.

After what had felt like hours, but in reality was only minutes, Ray had finally began to stop puking as frequently as he had been. Still on the bathroom floor, Ray curled up into Joel’s lap, latching on to his neck for support. Joel began running his fingers through Ray’s hair and slowly rocking back and forth.

“Let’s get you back into bed, shall we?” Joel pressed a kiss into his boyfriend’s sweaty temple and slowly coerced him to stand up so that he could walk him back to the bed. There was no way Joel would physically carry Ray; he wanted to but he knew he would probably drop him, making things a thousand times worse. 

Joel wrapped his arm around Ray’s waist and pulled Ray’s other arm around his neck, trying to give him as much support as possible. On their way back to the bed, Joel swore he heard Ray mumble, “Fuck taco bell” and he couldn’t help but smile at that. 

Finally, Joel managed to get Ray back into the bed and grabbed a small trashcan to put by Ray’s bedside, just in case Ray couldn’t make it to their bathroom on time. 

Joel decided that he might as well sleep on the couch in their living room; he loved Ray but there was no way in hell he was going to get sick too. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke soon after his painful rest on their couch; quickly he grabbed a thermometer and went to check on his boyfriend.

He poked his head into their bedroom, to find Ray’s body completely splayed out across the sheets. He bent over the trashcan, delighted to see that Ray hadn’t had to use it the previous night. 

Joel slowly massaged Ray’s shoulder; he didn’t want to wake the younger, but he had to check to see if he was running a fever. 

Ray opened his eyes, blinking to get adjusted to the light. 

“Am I dead? I feel dead.” Ray managed to say, his voice practically gone.

Joel looked at the other with sympathy, “C’mon I have to take you’re temperature. Sit up and say ‘ahh’.”

Ray begrudgingly sat up and Joel helped prop his back up on some pillows. He opened his mouth and Joel set the thermometer under his tongue. The digital thermometer then beeped and Joel took it out of Ray’s mouth to read just how bad this was going to be. “You have a temperature of 99.8 Mr. Narvaez.” Joel stated matter-of-factly, wanting to make his boyfriend smile. 

“Whatever asshole, I guess I can’t go into work today.” Ray smirked as he thought up an idea, “Wanna stay with me? I need someone to be my manservant.”

“Now, Mr. Narvaez, I think that would be very counterproductive, seeing as at least one of us needs to bring home a paycheck.” Ray pouted upon hearing this, and Joel quickly decided to add, “However, I will provide some nutrients and entertainment for you before I leave today.”

Joel leaned over to kiss Ray on the cheek and left their room to grab everything Ray could possibly need. He came back to their bedroom with Ray’s cell phone, 3Ds, along with a plethora of games, water bottles, and some medicine. 

Ray smiled as Joel set all of the materials down on the bedside table, “What, no food?”

“I knew you would ask that,” Joel responded and he pulled out some protein bars from his hoodie’s pockets and set them next to the water. He had wanted to make Ray some soup, but he figured what good is soup if it’s cold by the time he decided to eat some? Not to mention, he might just throw it all up. 

“Thanks, Joel.”

“No problem, Ray.” And Joel turned out the door to go to the office, praying that Ray wouldn’t die while he was gone. 

\-----------------------------------------

Joel felt weird without Ray walking into the front doors with him, and, before he could even get to his office, Geoff came bounding over, demanding to know where Ray was.

“He’s home sick, possible food poisoning and a fever.”

“Oh, shit,” Geoff replied, looking taken back, “wish him well for us, okay dude?”

Joel smiled and turned back to head into his office, “Will do, Geoff, will do.”

Joel was quickly pulled into his typical workday, going over lines for Red vs. Blue, not to mention some RT shorts he was supposed to be in. 

He managed to film a How To with Adam, but it just didn’t feel the same; it was probably going to go into the garbage pile. 

Joel just couldn’t stop worrying about Ray, what if he needed 911 but his phone died and he ended up dying right there in bed? What if Ray puked but didn’t have the strength to get up or turn to his side and he ended up sitting in his own bile all day? What if Ray got dehydrated and passed out from sheer exhaustion? 

The ‘what if’s’ just wouldn’t stop flowing into Joel’s mind and soon he was looking up all of the symptoms his boyfriend had displayed and determined that Ray definitely had gastroenteritis. He abruptly stood, startling Adam, and bolted for the door.

“Joel, it’s only two o’clock, where the fuck are you going?” Adam shouted after him.

“To save my boyfriend!” 

\------------------------------

Joel threw their front door open and ran for their bedroom. 

He swung the door open so abruptly that it hit the doorstopper with a loud bang. Ray flinched from where he had been playing the 3Ds. “What the fuck Joel? Why are you-“ Ray couldn’t finish his sentence as Joel jumped onto the bed, tackling him into a bear hug, and began pressing kisses all over his face. Ray began laughing, “What, did you miss me that much?”

Joel, finally done planting kisses all over him, panted hard, “Y-You got you’re voice back!”

Ray lulled his head into the crook of Joel’s neck, “Duh, I haven’t been yelling all day like I normally do. Plus I haven’t vomited once.”

“That’s awesome, Ray! God, I love you so fucking much.” Joel gingerly kissed Ray’s forehead once more. 

Ray smiled against Joel’s neck, “I think my fever went down a bit too, but I haven’t officially checked.”

“Well, Mr. Narvaez,” Joel said as he grabbed the digital thermometer, “we’ll just have to see if that’s true.”

Ray opened his mouth and Joel put the thermometer under his tongue once again; soon they discovered Ray’s new temperature was now 98.1. 

They both smiled at knowing this, and Joel decided that he might as well curl up next to Ray in bed; he figured he could his coworkers he had decided to stay home to take care of his boyfriend. 

Joel pulled Ray close to his chest, watching him play Pokémon on his 3Ds. After awhile, enjoying the blissful silence, Joel kissed Ray’s temple again, “I was worried about you.”

Ray turned to look at him, “Really? It was just a little stomach virus.”

“I know, but I thought…” Joel’s voice broke and he tugged Ray closer into a tight hug, Ray set his 3Ds down in the mess of sheets and wrapped his arms around the older one’s neck. 

“What did you think?” Ray asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“I, I just-“ Joel was searching for the right words, “I just really didn’t want you to die, that’s all.”

Ray pulled Joel’s face down to be eye level with his, touching their noses together, “I’m not going to die from a fucking stomach virus. That’d be stupid of me.” Ray determinedly stated, eyebrows scrunching together.

Joel laughed at this, “I know, but I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. I love you too much. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Ray grinned, “I love you too.”

And they embraced each other, truly enjoying how lucky they were for being together in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://theobsessedempress.tumblr.com


End file.
